if yuki was gay, an arisa and kureno love story
by KuroiKokoro
Summary: its meant to be a search for yuki, then its unfolds into a romance between kureno and arisa reuniting from their past mistakes


If Yuki was gay….and the Romance of Arisa and Kureno 

**Yuki: What? I'm gay!! Wait!! Lemmie see that computer Kuroi!! Don't you run away!! Don't you even dare type that story!!**

**Me: Awww. C'mon Yuki…pweese? Stares with big eyes that are almost creepy**

**Yuki: freaked out fine…grrr.**

**Me: trust me Yuki you wont be the main point of this whole thing. **

**I'm just here drinking my coffee in the cafeteria for some reason eating sushi at the same time sitting here with Tohru. "Hey Uo, have you seen Yuki recently?" Tohru asked with her kind voice. I look at Tohru, her face very worried since yesterday there was a rumor our Yuki has ran away since two girls almost found out he was gay. "Do you think he actually ran away because he was ashamed?" Tohru questioned even more. I stared into the ceiling and thought in my head "Don't worry Tohru I'll get Hana to help me find him for you." Tohru then smiled.**

"**Yo, Hana." I shouted as I walked into her bedroom seeing her teaching her brother new curses. Hanajima then turns and looks at me. "Oh… Uo you're here." She replied with her monotonic voice. "Tohru is desperately looking for Yuki." I answered. "So I was right…he did run away." She whispered. "Hana I came here so you and me could find Yuki for Tohru." I exclaimed. Hana then looks at Megumi and tells me "Uo. Kureno has to come and Megumi wants to come too." She whispered. In kindness I allowed Megumi to come with us, but I was very shy finding out that Kureno was coming along too.**

**Before we actually started on our search we had to go pick up Kureno. Hana had called him and told him to meet her at the corner by the park. When we drove up to the park I saw Kureno standing there. He was so breathtaking; I had no idea why our relationship had ended. Hana came out of the car and walked toward Kureno. When she closed the door Megumi turned his head and looked at me and asked. "Do you still have feelings for him Uo?" he asked, it wasn't long ago that I realized that Megumi was such a good person to talk to. I stared out the window pondering upon his question. Of course I still have feelings for Kureno, ever since that day I couldn't forget about him. " Yes… I still do Megumi." I answered shyly. "Wait Uo. Here they come.**

**I looked out the window and saw Kureno and Hana coming closer to the car. Kureno kindly opened the drivers door for Hana then closed it. After that he neared the back door and entered. Before he sat down he stared at me and whispered with such a voice "Hello Arisa." It's been so long since he ever talked to me, I missed it. Shyly I answered "Hello Kureno." I saw Hana glance back at Kureno and me. "Shall we go now?" she asked. Then we headed off to where ever Hana's senses took her.**

**It's been two hours since we've been sensing for Yuki. "Hana, are your senses getting better?" I asked, wanting to find Yuki quicker for Tohru. "I cant seem to pinpoint his exact location, but here is the area." She replied pointing to the area before us. It was a beautiful beach, that Tohru went for a trip with the Sohmas last year on a trip. There was a cute little house near the hill by the beach. "Kureno?" I asked. Surprised he looked back at me and smiled. "Yes Arisa?" he responded. "Is this the summer home Tohru went to with Yuki and Kyo?" I wondered. "Yes, it is." I stared into the beautiful view and almost felt a tear falling. "It's so beautiful Kureno." I cried. As I cried shamelessly in front of Kureno, Hanajima and Megumi headed out the car to give us a little privacy. "Arisa…why in the world are you crying?" Kureno worried, he took his left arm and slowly put it around my shoulder and put his head near mine. "Arisa?" he asked staring deeply into my eyes. I couldn't look away from those innocent eyes of his… "Yes?" crying even harder from what I saw in his eyes. **

**It was the moments we held together that shone in his eyes. The first day I saw him after the grocery store accident and the moment when he kissed me and left me speechless. "Arisa…tell me why you are crying?" he whispered with his right arm wiping the tears off my face. I had to tell him. It was so hard not to. "Kureno I- why didn't it work out?" I cried all over again. I wanted to be with him again, to be in his arms. "Arisa, nothing was wrong with our relationship, it was just a family problem, you wouldn't know." He answered. "Kureno! You may not have known but I know about the secret. No one has ever known I knew about the secret of your family. At least until now." I confessed. Kureno was shocked and he backed away and smiled. "how exactly did you know?" he questioned. "Well, one day I was passing down the hallway at school and well Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were all in a room together talking about leaving for the summer since Tohru was going on a trip with her grandfather and then she hugged Kyo and Yuki and then the turned into the cat and the rat and I figured, if they could turn into animals, so can you." I finally ran out of breath. I was about to apologize for finding about the secret before Kureno took his hand and stopped me. "Thank god you know… that makes me feel so much better." I then saw a tear fall from his face. "I'm so sorry Arisa, if I knew that you knew about our secret I wouldn't have ended anything between us." He cried like a little boy confessing to his mother about everything wrong he committed. He embraced me and we sat there in the car crying together. "Arisa, every night after that day it hurt even more that I had to end all of it just for the sake of my family. I regret it so much Arisa. I'm so sorry." He cried even harder. "Its okay Kureno, im happy now." I whispered as I felt so happy in his arms again.**

**Should I do more? Does anyone want to know what happens to Yuki later?**

**Do you know who his real crush is?**

**Ill just wait until I get reviews on this little shenanigan.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Maybe ill right more. **

**Maybe not.**

**Who knows.**

**Byebye.**


End file.
